Call Me Trip
by Visage
Summary: After Shuttlepod One, The crew desides to have a party for Trip and Reed. (WARNING!!! Contains spoilers for Shuttlepod One)


Call Me Trip  
By Visage  
  
Hello again, my adoring fans! This is my First 'Enterprise' fic (But hopefully not my last!) so PLEASE be kind. I'd love reviews, and for people to actually read this stuff. ^_^ Now for the disclaimer. I don't own 'Star Trek', I don't own 'Enterprise', I don't own any ships named 'Enterprise', I don't even serve on any ships named 'Enterprise'. (Wait a second.. I'm not even in the Navy!) I don't own the Characters, even though I wouldn't mind meeting Trip and Reed, or Dominic Keating and Connor Trinneer (Man they're cool!!!) And for the record... THEY ARE NOT GAY!!!!!! (Ahem... heh heh... ^_^) Oh yeah! and Battleship belongs to the people who made it... (Once again... BINGO! Not me.) And please don't sue, I spent all my money on.. wait.. I haven't spent my money! I don't have any money to spend!!! Anyway, now that we got the legal jargon outta the way, ENJOY!!!!  
  
  
  
Captain Archer gave another look around the mess hall. Hoshi and Travis had gone all out on the decorations with streamers and balloons hanging from everywhere. The Captain didn't really mind the enthusiasm that his crew had put into this little celebration. After all, Trip and Reed had almost died.  
Even Chef had put in his part. Smoked Catfish, homemade Pineapple Ice Cream, and, at Dr. Phlox's request, Egg Drop Soup. Archer couldn't help but have a bit of childish excitement welling up inside. Parties had always been his favorite things to attend.  
"Everything's set, sir." Hoshi Sato came up from behind the Captain, pulling him out of his day dreams. "We just put up the finishing touches."  
"It looks great!" Archer commented. "This is going to be great for the two of them."  
"Is it okay for them to be out of Sickbay so soon?" Hoshi asked with concern in her voice. "It has only been a week."  
"Are you kidding? The two of them have practically driving Dr. Phlox nuts, climbing the walls. They need to get out for a while." Archer said with a grin. His two officers weren't the type to be cooped up for long.  
"I guess your right, sir." Hoshi nodded. "I'd better go make sure that Chef's ready."  
Archer looked at his watch. "Yeah, I'd better go make sure that our guests of honor don't know what's going on. Have everyone ready in about half an hour. I'll be back with them around then."  
Hoshi nodded as she left to do her final check though. Archer sighed, and went to go get his officers.  
  
Archer walked into sickbay expecting the two to be fighting Phlox to get out early. Instead, he found His Armory Officer and Chief Engineer sitting peacefully playing a game of all things.  
"J8." Reed said with a triumphant grin on his face.   
Trip sighed. "You sunk my last Battleship."  
"Ha!" Reed laughed. "Let's see. That's... Thirty-... six?"  
"Seven." Trip said quietly, not looking up.  
"I told you... Something about us Europeans..."  
"Yeah, right." Trip said sarcastically. "I think I could learn a lot from you guys."  
Archer cleared his throat. Reed whizzed around, and snapped to attention.  
"At ease, Malcolm. Just a social call." Archer said. How are you guys doing?"  
Trip, who hadn't moved from his chair replied. "Better then we were a week ago. Now I know how Porthos must feel being trapped in your quarters all day. 'Cept HE gets to go on walks every night."  
"Can we get out of here yet, sir?" Reed asked.  
"Actually, I was coming down to ask you two if you wanted to join me in the mess hall for dinner. I asked Phlox already and he said it would be good for you two."  
"Freedom!" Trip yelled. "I'm game, let's go!" He quickly stood. Reed followed suite.  
"Alright then... Let's go. Chef told me he's serving something special tonight."  
  
When Trip, Reed and Archer got down to the mess hall, everyone jumped out and surprised the officers. They looked around and dove into the festivities.   
T'Pol walked over to the table where Trip was enjoying his Catfish. "I will never understand the illogical habit of eating meat."   
"I told you not to judge a species by their eating habits." Trip answered as he stood for T'Pol. She sat, and he returned to his catfish. "Did the Captain take your idea of the "little black holes?"  
"He said he excepts it, but there is a strange tone in his voice, as if he were, 'playing along.'" T'Pol answered in her usual unemotional tone. Trip just grinned. "I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright."  
"Isn't 'worry' an emotion?" Trip asked skeptically.  
"I did not specify that I was 'Worried.' I only wanted to be assured of your well being. You almost died."  
"I'm doing great." He said.   
"Very well then. I do have other duties to attend to before I retire for the night." T'Pol stood with a nod of her head.  
"Good night, T'Pol. Sweet dreams."  
"Good night, Commander." T'Pol stood. Trip watched her until she left the mess hall.   
"Nice bum, my bum. Reed doesn't know what he's talking about." Trip muttered to him self with a laugh before going back to his Catfish.  
  
On the opposite side of the room, Reed was sitting down to his desert. He was sure glad Hoshi had gone to all the trouble of finding out he liked Pineapple all those months ago. Chef had out done himself this time. Travis and Dr. Phlox had come over and talked for a while. It felt nice to be included in Civilization again.  
"Sir?" A voice came up from behind him.   
Reed turned. His eyes lit up. "Hoshi! Would you care to sit?"  
"I can only stay a minute. I just want to say hi. I haven't seen you since you left."  
"You'd think were we're in solitary confinement."  
"I'm glad I've never had to stay in sickbay long. Must get boring."  
Reed laughed. "Not with Commander Tucker. He kept me busy trying to convince Dr. Phlox to let us out."  
"At least you were there to try and convince you." Hoshi's voice suddenly got quiet as she looked at her feet. "I'm glad you okay. Anyway, I've gotta go help Chef, I promised I would. I'll see you latter." She smiled before waving and heading towards the kitchen.  
Reed couldn't help but think of Hoshi. She had always been kind towards him. She was pretty too. That was always a plus. It was the compassion in her eyes. She had to be sure that everyone around her was happy, even if she herself wasn't exactly too thrilled with being in space yet.  
Reed grabbed his ice cream and headed towards Commander Tucker. There was something that had been on his mind for a while. Now, as the mission that almost claimed their lives came to a close, he found the perfect time to finish everything.  
"Commander?" Reed said. "May I speak to you for a moment?"   
Trip looked up at him. I thought I would be the last person on this ship you would want to see right now."   
"I thought so too. But there is something I need to speak with you about." Reed's eyes had a serious quality to them. Trip, noticing this, motioned for him to sit.  
"Commander, I wanted to apologize about the way I acted. Looking back, I can't believe I was so pessimistic. I've always been that way I guess. I haven't really been shown otherwise."  
"Well, I have to apologize too. If I were one of your relatives, I wouldn't mind getting one of those logs. It would bring a sense of closure to me. Next time were stuck in a pod, I won't interrupt."  
"If were ever stuck in a shuttlepod again.." He trailed off with a laugh. "Anyway. As long as we're straight, Commander Tucker. I think there are other people around here who I rather would be speaking to then you." Reed stood and began to walk away when Trip stopped him.  
"It's Trip, Malcolm. Call me Trip." 


End file.
